


Hide The Cake

by bencumberwub



Series: Sherlock Drabbles (Sherlock Holmes & John Watson) [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bencumberwub/pseuds/bencumberwub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, it was a regular umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide The Cake

Heavy footsteps were coming up the stairs. _Mycroft_ , thought Sherlock.

“John!”

John peeked in from the kitchen. “What is it?

As the door to 221B opened Sherlock replied, “Hide the cake.”

John tried not to smile and failed miserably and at the same time a low chuckle emerged from Sherlock’s lips. It was a rare chuckle that John hardly heard, but when he did hear it, he loved it.

Mycroft plastered a smile across his face. “Gentlemen,” he began as he sat down in John’s chair. He received a glare from Sherlock by doing this. “I have a request for you both.” Mycroft propped his umbrella up on the side of the chair. John always wondered if he could pull a knife out of the handle, or if he got shot at would the bullet stick to the umbrella?Apparently, it was a regular umbrella.

“We don’t want anything, Mycroft. And we are all out of cake. I apologize.”

“Sherlock, do stop teasing. We are no longer children.” 

“Obviously. You weren’t as fat as a child.”

“Sherlock,” John warned.

Sherlock pouted. 

Mycroft left when Sherlock refused to speak.

John smiled at the brothers.


End file.
